Melting her cold heart
by Firestone the Hellknight
Summary: A young colt was found in the middle of the forest by the guards of Nightmare Moon. At first she didn't know what to do with him. However both soon realized, that they have more in common, than they first thought. Trouble appears at the horizon as the elements of harmony have returned to bring back Celestias rule. A rewritten oneshot of my story 'Monster of Equestria'


**Hi guys, Firestone here. Now I know that the sudden ending of 'Monster of Equestria' was questionable to say the least and if you haven't read it… don't bother. Please, I know I fucked up okay? Anyways, this is a second universe thing of Stormcloud being caught by Nightmare Moon before he even managed to get out of the forest. For the newcomers I will explain everything so you won't have to read the thrash what I once called a story.**

 **PS: The rated M part is for the end, since I needed it to make it a little darker. So yeah don't worry about the gore I controlled myself :)**

 **PSS: If you have read my first story and somehow still read this one without dying of brain damage then you must know that I have changed several things on the story. With that being said, lets begin!**

Stormcloud didn't move an inch. Hell even if he wanted to he couldn't. His whole body was restrained from hoof to wing. He remembered how he found himself in the middle of the forest only to be overwhelmed by several stallions in dark blue armor, with hawk masks covering their faces. He didn't even try to resist them, he was far too caught up in his memories. He remembered why he was taken and locked into the cave. The burden, the curse which walked like his shadow beside him. Even the slightest thought of it would drive shivers down his spine. Every time he would look in a puddle of water he would see **it**. The monster inside him.

"Move it prisoner!" a guard ahead of him grew impatient and started to tug on the metal chain. It was connected to his restrains, which resulted in him being slammed into the dirt. Some mud had gotten into his eye making it sting a bit. He got up again only to see a castle in the distance. It was built of blue stone with several towers. The largest of them stung out because it had a crescent moon on top of it.

Receiving a second tug Stormcloud started to move, not wanting to hit the ground once again. The group of five (four guards accompanied him) stopped in front of a gate. Another guard looked down from the walls before giving a sign to somepony to open it. As soon as the way was free they continued to walk, this time through solid ground made out of blue stone. The buildings around him were all in dark purple, black or blue. Several curtains were shut instantly as the group got nearby. Even though it was in the deepest night there were many ponies walking through the streets. However, as soon as they caught sight of them they started to avoid them by making a huge space for them to walk through. Stormcloud gritted his teeth as memories went through his head but shook it to get lost of those again.

"Shining Star, get inside the house." Stormcloud looked to the owner of the voice to see a mare staring directly at him.

"But Mo-"a young filly tried to speak back.

"No buts!" she almost shouted. The foal groaned and walked into a house nearby followed by the mare who took one last glance towards the colt, before she vanished.

Stormcloud stopped abruptly as he noticed how the group had halt in front of a castle keep. The tower with the crescent moon was connected to it. As soon as they got inside they marched towards a pair of large double doors. The apparent leader of the group knocked on it. A moment later they were opened revealing another guard. He stared at Stormcloud for a few moments before nodding inside the room. Motioning for the prisoner to step forward who obliged, Stormcloud couldn't help but stare at the room he was in.

It was built out of blue stone with curtains on the floor being in black. On it was some sort of sign. It was a white crescent moon along with some stars. He asked himself why this design was taken but shook it off as some flag or mark of some sorts. He looked at the windows to see it being painted showing several ponies. Deciding to analyse them later he turned his gaze towards the ceiling which was built like a dome. The mid of it was transparent showing the full moon in all of its glory.

 **"Could somepony explain to me why a colt is in my throne room?"** a voice boomed through the room. Snapping towards the sound Stormcloud blinked at the sight. It was a mare with a coat as black as the night along with a mane and tail in the darkest blue, which floated through the air as if wind went through it. Both sparkled slightly just like the night sky. What caught his gaze most however was her size. Around two times the one of a stallion. Her hypnotic torques eyes locked with Stormclouds making it almost impossible for him to rip out of its gaze. After looking towards her flank he spotted her cutie mark. A crescent moon with several stars. The same like on the curtains he saw before. It was when he saw a horn over her black tiara. However, he noticed something else. She had wings.

Stormcloud couldn't recall seeing anypony like this before. Before he could give this more thought however, he was ripped out of it as a guard beside him spoke.

"My queen, we have found this colt in the middle of the Everfree forest. The unicorns under us had felt a strong disturbance of magic. As we were investigating it, we came across him. He was starved and dehydrated to the point it was a wonder he is alive. We soon realized that the disturbance came from him. Even though he is a pegasus we can feel a certain… aura around him." The mare raised her hoof to silence him and got up.

Stepping down from her throne she got closer to Stormcloud and eyed him over.

" **Now, what is a small colt doing inside the Everfree Forest? You know that those are dangerous especially for somepony like you."** She said as she began to circle him. The colt stayed silent but watched her every move. The mare took in every detail, his grey coat, his dark red mane and his red eyes. She stopped near his right flank gazing at his cutie mark. A black moon with a yellow claw over it.

 **"What is your name?"** she asked him. He however, kept silent as a grave.

"He didn't say a word since we have found him my lady." A guard spoke beside him. The mare chuckled to herself.

 **"We can do this the easy or the hard way, the later means torture."** The mare whispered the last part showing her vampire like teeth. The colt didn't flinch like she expected him to. He showed little emotion.

" **Do you understand me?"** she asked him, her smirk turning into a frown. Still no answer. Slowly the mare was starting to get impatient. Her gaze became colder with every moment.

 **"So you think this is a game hm?"** she growled.

"You wouldn't be the first one." he suddenly said.

This made the mare blink. His voice, it was so young. Now that she thought of it, his whole body looked small, fragile almost. As she looked in his eyes again however she noticed how they lacked of any light.

"You wouldn't be the first one to torture me." he repeated. The mare blinked at those words and searched for any sign of a lie but found none.

 **"What is that supposed to mean?"**

Once again she was answered with silence. The colt gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as much as he could. Soon they opened again. This made her take a step back. His eyes, they became yellow. Suddenly she felt something radiating from the colt. After several moments she recognized it. Chaos magic.

"It is none of your concerns." He growled at her. A guard moved his hoof towards the colt. Before the mare could stop him however it had touched the colts shoulder… with this all hell broke loose.

A loud *clink* could be heard. The restrains which kept the colt in place have been ripped apart with brute force. The guard who had touched Stormcloud was grabbed and tossed away. As two other guards tried to push him to the ground they were kicked backwards which send them flying into the wall behind them. The last guard attempted to spike him with a spear on which the colt jumped backwards before biting down at the staff. The guard blinked at this and looked down to see the demonic grin of the colt. Swinging his neck to the side the stallion was send flying. Stormcloud who had still the spear in his mouth bit down, snapping it in two.

He turned towards a guard who backed up against a wall. Taking out a sword he pointed it at the colt.

"G-Get away from me you beast."

This made the colts eye twitch. It dropped down into a feral like stance and was about to attack him when he felt something hit his side. Staring at it he saw some sort of arrow. Suddenly he felt something go through him. He felt so… sleepy.

Turning to his right he saw how the mare had enlightened her horn making her eyes shine. Seeing this he tried to fight against the darkness even as he failed to retain his balance. The mare relaxed slightly walked over to the colt who struggled to keep his eyes open. Lowering herself to the ground she wrapped a hoof around him and turned his head so he looks into her eyes.

" _Sleep._ " She whispered into his ear. As this word left her he finally lost consciousness leaving him in her hoofs. Keeping her gaze towards him she pushed a small part of his mane out of his face.

"My queen?" a guard asked beside her. The mare looked around herself. Unconscious guards were all over the ground which was broken on some spots. Several walls were damaged and pieces of weapons and equipment were all over the throne room.

Suddenly she felt the presence of the chaos magic in him fade again. It was still there but not as strong as before.

"My queen?" the stallion repeated.

" _Get the throne room cleaned up and repaired."_ She spoke in a calm voice. It was no longer echoing as before.

The stallion nodded and was about to walk off only to stop again.

"My queen what about… _him_?" the guard asked almost fearful.

The mare didn't say anything at first while she traced her hoof over his jawline. Finally she stopped and got up with the colt still in her hoof. She held it over to the guard who hesitantly reached for the colt.

" _Bring him to my guest chambers in the royal tower and have him constantly guarded."_

The stallion blinked and was about to question but she kept her gaze at the colt. Deciding against it he bowed and left the room. Looking up at the dome she saw how the moon. Only for a small part of it being black…

* * *

 _"Oh look it's the monster again." A young female voice could be heard._

 _"Hey how about we sing him a little song? I am sure it will like it." Another one spoke. Several laughs could be heard before several voices started to sing._

 _A long time ago,_

 _far away_

 _there was a monster,_

 _who we fear till today._

 _..._

 _Razor sharp claws,_

 _Teeths of canines,_

 _Eyes of bright yellow_

 _filled with greed._

 _..._

 _Hundreds of deaths,_

 _were caused by this beast,_

 _hundreds of souls,_

 _were claimed to the mist._

 _..._

 _Filled with bloodrush_

 _Filled with hate_

 _It shall come back_

 _Some say till this day._

* * *

 _Stormcloud woke up with a startle. His whole body was covered in liquid which he assumed was sweat. He sighed to himself. Apparently he would still suffer the nightmares even though he wasn't in his… prison._

 _He looked around himself. The room was mostly dark blue with some parts of it being black. The blankets which covered him had the cutie mark of… her. Stormcloud felt a little weird as he thought of her. Something inside his stomach tingled not necessary bad but also not comfortable. Getting out of the bed he staggered and had to catch himself by pressing his hoofs against a wall._

 _Stepping towards the balcony he opened the windows to let the cold night air inside. With the wind going through his mane he closed his eyes and sighed to himself._

A knock could be heard from the door. Turning to it, it opened seconds later to reveal a guard. He seemed surprised at first, but shook it off soon.

"Queen Nightmare Moon requests your presence." He spoke.

Stormcloud was confused for a moment before he assumed that the mare from yesterday was Nightmare Moon. Nodding towards the guard he followed the stallion until they arrived at some sort of dining hall. There sat the mare he had talked to yesterday. As soon as she looked up to see him she grinned showing her teeth.

" **I see that you are awake."** She said. **"I thought that you must be hungry judging by your appearance."**

Stormcloud didn't say a word. His eyes fixed on the food on the table. There was bread, apples as for some sort of soup.

 **"Well, will you sit down?"** Nightmare Moon asked, tapping her hoof in slight anoyance.

"I am not hungry." He growled.

 **"Your body seems to say otherwise."** The mare spoke, Stormcloud however had already turned around to leave. As he was about to walk away he noticed how he couldn't move. Looking down he saw how his form was illuminated in a purple light. Moments later he was levitated towards the chair next to him. Upon landing on it, he was released. Stormcloud looked at all the food. Slowly he reached over for a piece of bread. He trailed his second hoof over the texture almost as if he is stroking it. Finally he took a bite.

 _Stormcloud found himself in the middle of the street. The cool night air sent light shivers down his spine. He slowly walked past the houses. Inside giggling of small fillies and colts could be heard. A sad sigh followed before he turned left towards an alley. As he walked through it he stopped near a door. As he opened it he got inside. It was a one room hut only being big enough for a mattress and a small one on that. The only light in the room was guaranteed through a window thought it was broken. There were still some shards of glass on the ground. Looking towards his bed he spotted some bread._

 _He smiled to himself and picked the bread up while sitting down on the mattress. The moon shined perfectly through the window. Eyeing the bread again he took a bite of it savouring the flavour._

Nightmare Moon took note of the colt on the opposite side of the table. He was a whole mystery. He was a pegasus but she still felt a magic aura going through him and this… powers he had used to defeat her soldiers… it fascinated her. The main thing however was that she felt a weird emotion go through her. One that she hadn't felt since a long time. Since she had… been banished by **her**.

That was when she noticed how the colt had stopped eating. He looked down at the bread as his hoof began to shook as he threw the food away. It hit a guard who was standing near a door knocking him unconscious. His snarl quickly turned into a look of pure horror as he stared at his hoofs. Before the mare could say anything he had already stormed out of the room.

Stormcloud wipped his face trying to get lost of the thousands of thoughts out of his head. He sat near a puddle constantly washing his face in it. As he stopped to regain his breath he found himself looking into the water. Suddenly he saw some shadow behind him. Quickly turning around he saw nopony. As he stared down again he jumped back in reflex. Nightmare Moon had landed in front of him.

He sighed to himself and sat down with his front legs in between his back's while keeping his head low. Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye. Closing them he prepared for any impact only to feel none. After several moments he opened them again to see a hoof on eye level. Looking up he saw how Nightmare Moon held her hoof out. Hesitantly he reached for it. As soon as the two hoofs touched he heard a female voice inside of his head.

 _"I will always be there for you Stormcloud."_

A faint tear trailed down his cheek. More threatened to follow but he fought them off refusing to break down in front of the mare. Speaking of which he noticed how she was staring down at him. Sighing to himself he whipped his eyes and stood up. Slowly he walked away from her as she stared after him deeply in thought.

* * *

Stormcloud was sitting on his bed, looking out of the window. The moon shined in all of its glory again, the black spots from before were gone. Suddenly a knock could be heard from the door. Getting off he walked towards it, opening it to reveal two guards. The left of the two stepped forward.

"Follow us, Queen Nightmare Moon wishes to see you."

The colt nodded at the stallion who turned tail to start walking. Stormcloud followed and noticed how the second stallion walked behind him. The group finally stopped in front of a door. The guard in front of him opened the door, motioning inside. Stormcloud did as he was told and got inside only to have the door shut behind him.

" **I see that you managed to come, splendid!"** he heard the a little too happy voice of Nightmare Moon. Looking towards her he spotted the mare near a table with several bottles with liquids of all colours along with books all around her.

"It's not like I could decline, your soldiers looked ready to drag me in here." He muttered. The mare chuckled flipping open a book.

" **Probably because I ordered to do so."** She smirked. **"But we are straying off the topic, welcome to my personal laboratory."** Stormcloud looked around. Book shelves were all over the place with a second floor accessible with a stairchase nearby.

"Why am I here?" he asked the obvious question.

 **"Good question."** She commented. **"From the many years that I have lived I have never met a colt as special as you. There is some kind of aura around you which I wish to examine."** The mare said as held her hoof towards one of the tables nearby. **"You may lay down there."**

The colt sighed and made his way towards the said stone table. It looked quite old with several engravements on the surface. None the less he flew on it laying on his back. The mare turned around from her table and lightened up her horn. With her head over his she pressed it against his forehead. As soon as it made contact everything became black. Suddenly a bright flash could be seen and several images formed in front of his eyes.

* * *

 _Stormcloud woke up in the small hut, on his bed. Getting up he noticed something wet near on his legs. As he pressed his hoof against the damp coat he sniffed it confirming what he suspected. Blood. Apparently he had cut himself on one of the glass shards yesterday. As he looked out of the window he sighed in relief. It was night. He slowly opened the door leading him outside. He peeked out at the street to see if there was anypony nearby. Seeing that it was clear he got out. He passed several houses until he found a piece of paper hanging on it._

 _Searched_

 _Stormcloud_

 _Reward 10.000 gold pieces._

 _Under it was a drawing of his face. He quickly ripped it off and threw it away before he continued his search. Finally he stopped in front of a house. It was a two story house built out of stone. Stormcloud looked around to see if there was anypony nearby and jumped towards a wall climbing up. As he finally reached a window he silently opened it and got inside. He appeared to be in the middle of a storage room for food. Quickly he picked up a bag with bread and was about to climb out again when he noticed how somepony was in front of him._

 _It was an earth pony, a filly with yellow coat and green mane. Her green eyes gave him a look of curiosity. He stepped backwards but grunted as his wounded leg touched a box earning a jolt of pain. The filly tilted her head before she lowered her head towards his wound and looked up again._

 _"You are hurt." She spoke making him realize that she couldn't be older than 4. "Don't worry, I am sure that mother is going to help you."_

 _Stormcloud gulped and shook his head._

 _"N-No its alright, I-I should go." He tried to climb out but was stopped as the filly held him. He sighed as he turned around to face her._

 _"Look, I have to get away, your mother would be really… unhappy to see me."_

 _Her ears lowered slightly as she let out a faint whimper. However, this only lasted for a moment as they suddenly perked up and she ran out of the room. Stormcloud was confused but suddenly his eyes widened._

 _'She is going to tell her parents about this!' Stormcloud quickly turned around and was about to jump out of the window when he saw the filly at the doorframe with a few bandages in her mouth._

 _Stormcloud looked at his bandaged leg. It looked quite nicely. He turned towards the filly who had her ears lowered and had her gaze near the ground._

 _"Are you sure you can't stay for the night? I am sure my mother would be okay with that."_

 _The colt sighed and stepped closer to the filly. He took her in for a hug making both close their eyes._

 _"I am sorry, but I can't. Farewell and thank you for everything." He said as he walked over to the window and climbed down. As he reached the ground he ran away with the filly still looking after him._

 _"Farewell..." She whispered._

* * *

Stormcloud eyes opened slowly. He shifted slightly and sat up with his back legs hanging from the table and his front towards his face. He looked down at his hoofs to see them covered in blood for a split second. The colt stared at them with an almost dead expression, he spaced out not even realizing Nightmare Moon beside him.

" **Ah, you're awake, finally. I have some very interesting results. For one your… powers seem to come from chaos magic. It surprises me because only few are able to handle it without losing their mind."**

"I cannot control it." The colt spoke with an almost dead voice. The mare blinked at the coldness of it, looking at him with a confused expression.

" **What?"** she asked.

Stormcloud didn't answer. "They always think that I was able to control myself, that I wanted this. To become… _this thing."_ He growled at the last part.

 **"What are you…"** the mare tried to speak but was soon interrupted by him.

"Don't act like you don't know! You also think that I am some kind of monster which has to be locked in the darkest corner of the world!" Stormcloud pushed past her ramming against the door which resulted in breaking down against the ground. The guards beside him jumped slightly and he sped off. The stallions tried to run after him but Nightmare Moon had already gotten outside, holding a hoof in front of them.

" **Leave him."** She ordered making her way back into the laboratory but not before turning her head towards one of the windows. There she saw the moon, again parts of it have become black. Turning towards the door again she pressed hoof against her hoof apparently in thought. She removed it again to reveal a smirk, with was wide enough to show her vampire like teeth.

" **Interesting.** "

Stormcloud sat in his room again, touching the windows which lead out towards the balcony. Opening them he saw how the moon had been tainted by magic. By himse-… he stopped as this thought. _By this monster_.

Sighing softly he stepped out into the cold night air. He reached out into his main and pulled out a necklace. It was completely black in the form of a crescent moon. His hoof began to shake, just like his breath, as he closed the distance between his lips and the said object. Finally as they touched a faint glow came from it which turned brighter any second. Suddenly his whole world turned dark.

* * *

 _He felt the faint traces of panic fill him, however he kept himself. Looking around he found himself in pure nothingness. Everything was black from the ceiling, to the floor._

 _"Blueheart?" he asked but no answer came._

 _"Blueheart?" the colt repeated but dead silence followed._

 _'Why is she not answering? She told me that the magic would always work, did…. did too much time pass?' he thought feeling a sharp pain in his heart. It couldn't be, she couldn't be gone could she? "Blueheart?!" he shouted now with panic in his voice. "Blueheart where are you?!" with still no answer he felt himself staring at his hoofs. Slowly he felt some liquid trail down his cheeks. For a moment he tried to keep it inside before he realized that he was all alone. Nopony cared for him, he knew that much except for her. Blueheart, the unicorn he always talked with when nopony wanted to be close to him. The pony which played with him when everypony hated the colt. The mare who was his only friend…_

 _He completely broke down, all the pain which he had stored inside was let out. Tears dropped to the ground, disappearing into the darkness, not leaving any trace. Stormclouds eyes twitched slightly as his head rose. It was getting and darker with the only source being his yellow eyes…_

 _"Stormcloud?" he heard a voice from behind. Suddenly everything went bright. The ground changed from the black towards a bright green, showing endless lands of grass. The sky had became more like the one back in Equestria with it still being night. The moon was full giving just enough light for him to see a pony blue opposite of him._

 _"Sister…" he whispered._

 _The colt and the young mare sat under a tree up on a hill. He felt her hoof glide through his mane making him snuggle closer into her coat, searching for warmth. "Si-…"_

 _"Shhh." He heard her angel like voice whisper. "Don't speak, we have been separated for too long."_

 _Stormcloud complied reaching his hoofs around her. For the first time since his release from his prison he felt… happy. He wanted to stay like this forever however that bubble soon bursted as the mare slowly started to let go of him. An ashy scent filled his nostril and he sighed. He knew it was time to go just as it always has happened. A tear trailed down his cheek as he got up, looking at her. The mare gave him a warm smile and kissed his forehead._

 _"I will always be there for you Stormcloud." With this last message everything turned black._

* * *

Stormcloud woke up on the balcony. He didn't know if it was time to get up, but he did it anyway. Closing the window behind him he walked out of his room. Seeing no guards in the hallways he made his way towards the garden but halted instantly as he spotted Nightmare Moon walking through the hallways. He was sure she didn't spot him however there was something which caught his eyes. She also carried with her.

 _Legends of Equestria._

What is she doing with that? She didn't look to be the pony which would like to read through tales. Feeling his curiosity take the better of him he followed her while making sure not to be detected by any guards or her. Suddenly she took a sharp right towards a door and walked inside. Stormcloud waited several moments before getting closer towards it. Reaching for the doorknob he opened the door and walked inside. He noticed how he was in the middle of a bedroom. Unlike his, this one was far bigger with not only one but three large windows, all giving sight of the city and outer walls.

" **You know that it is rude to walk into one anothers room without their permission."** The colt flinched lightly as he heard the door shut behind him, cutting off his escape route. He looked behind him to see the mare standing standing there. Upon receiving no answer she started to walk towards him, making him back off more and more. **"What are you doing here?"** Stormclouds back touched the wall behind him, giving him no room to retreat anymore.

"I… I couldn't sleep." He half lied. This made the mare raise her eyebrow. **"And because of that you come to me, the dark queen of the Equestria, bringer of the eternal night?"**

Stormcloud sighed and lowered his head. "It's not like I have a choice, I have no one else. Except for… _her._ " The colt went into some kind of trance, seeing a blue mare in front of him. Her gentle smile, her green eyes, her voice.

Images of the mare laying next to him, letting him snuggle into her warm coat appeared in his head. He almost felt her holding him, he could hear her whispering calm words into his ear. He could see… an orange yellow light in the distance. The ashy scent once again filled his nostrils as he slowly felt the darkness take him. He didn't fight it, he was happy. Happy to have her. His sister.

Stormcloud slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he found himself in his bed again. Getting up, he walked towards the door and opened it. A moment later he was greeted with two spear carrying stallions who had their weapons drawn to him. His eye slightly twitched at the sight of them.

 _"Stay away from me you beast!"_ he heard a voice inside his head shouting. Clutching it slightly he grunted in pain, gritting his teeth. Opening his eyes again he saw the two stallions trembling, backing off. The colt walked out of the room, making both back off.

 **"I see that you are awake."** The sudden voice startled him. He turned towards Nightmare Moon who looked in between the stallions and him. " **I hope there weren't any problems."** One of the guards shook his head.

"N-Not any my queen." He said in fear Stormcloud turn towards him again. As soon as this was done the stallion almost whimpered stepping back. Before the colt could give this behaviour any more thoughts he heard the booming voice of the mare again.

 **"Come with me, young one."** The pegasus colt looked at the mare to see her already walking ahead and followed her, but not before taking one last glance back at the shaking stallion. Turning towards the dark queen, he saw how she looked forward but always kept an eye on him.

"So, where are we going?" he asked breaking the silence which had built in between the two. The mare looked down at him. **"There has been a certain… event, so we won't be able to stay in the throne room or my room, I thought that perhaps we could leave the castle and have a walk through the city."**

Stormclouds eyes narrowed "What are you planning?" he asked.

The mare chuckled **"Nothing, I just want to know you better."**

The colt glared at her "Don't take me for a fool, you are clearly preparing something."

 **"And even if I do, would you rather stay in here locked for the rest of your life or go out and have some fun?"**

…

…

"What's fun?" this made the mare halt in her tracks. Stormcloud felt confused, had he said something wrong? Nightmare Moon turned to the colt looking almost shocked. **"How come you wouldn't know what that is?!"** He fell silent at her shouting. Was this important or something? Upon receiving no answer and seeing the confusion in his face she turned away from him and looked over her shoulder towards the colt who tilted his head. Biting her lip she noticed how they were already at the main gate which lead out of the royal castle into the city.

Sighing she turned towards him again. **"It doesn't matter, I have to go out of the palace more often anyway and I WON'T do that alone got it?"** she almost spat at him.

Stormclouds gaze turned towards the ground for a moment before back at her. "Fine."

As the two walked through the city Stormcloud noticed how the streets were completely empty. Not a single pony was around leaving the two all by themselves. He noticed how Nightmare Moons stare went through the street, occasionally turning towards several houses before fixing her gaze at one. The colt followed her gaze to see some light on the inside of it. Laughing could be heard from the inside and he saw how the gaze of the dark queen hardened. She suddenly turned down to him almost growling and continued to walk in a fast pace making it difficult for him to follow her. Finally she stopped at a wall giving him the chance to catch up to her. Upon reaching her he saw how she stared at some sort of paper on the wall.

It was in a bright yellow thus giving it a strong contrast to the normally dark buildings. On it was a pony much like Nightmare Moon, however with an angel like white coat, rainbow mane and tail, both of which went through the air with what he assumed would be magic like the dark queen. Beside the mare were several other ponies, two purple and white unicorns, yellow and pink earth ponies as for two torques and yellow pegasus.

' _Lay down your chains and fight for freedom!_ ' was in big letters on it.

Noticing something in the corner of his eye, he saw her horn enlightened. Out of instinct he leaped to the side just barely escaping as a large piece of stone slammed against the wall. Covering his head with his front legs he looked up as Nightmare Moon was flying in the air. Her eyes were shining in a bright torques as her horn became ten times brighter than it already was, blinding him. Suddenly a ray of pure energy was shot straight at the destroyed building vaporizing it.

Upon hearing no other sounds the colt slowly looked up to see the mare landing panting slightly. Stormcloud slowly walked towards the mare still not sure if she was going on another rampage.

"N-Nightmare Moon?" he asked. The dark queen didn't react, instead she looked up at the moon to see half of it in black.

"They never learn, do they?" she muttered. Stormclouds eyes widened, her voice. It wasn't booming anymore, it sounded… soft… gentle.

The small pegasus stepped to the mares side as she lowered her gaze towards the ground.

"I only wanted them to see… to appreciate my nights. I tried everything for them to notice. I spend years creating star formations only for them to sleep through the night. I worked through day and night to administer the kingdom and who gets all the glory? **Her**. Oh princess Celestia what wonderful day you have created! Oh princess Celestia thank you for protecting us from any invaders. Oh princess Celestia can we ever thank you enough? Whilst I always stayed in the shadow of my sister!"

The mare gritted her teeth and glared up at the moon where a pony like formation in rainbow colour was.

 **"I ONLY WANTED A LITTLE MORE! WAS THAT TOO MUCH?! WAS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BANISH ME?! FOR YOU TO SEND ME INTO THOUSAND YEARS OF ISOLATION?! WHERE I COULD LOOK DOWN TO SEE NOPONY CARING FOR MY DISSAPEARANCE?!"** she roared. Stormcloud looked up at the dark queen who had her head bent down. Suddenly he noticed how liquid was dripping down her face. Nightmare Moon turned her gaze towards Stormcloud making it possible for him to see tears going down her cheeks. She wiped those away and glared at the colt.

"Go." She suddenly said.

"What?" he asked blinking at the almost dead voice.

"Just go, leave me alone…" Stormcloud looked towards the city walls. He was sure that he could fly over them and escape but where to? Where could he go? But most importantly what would he do? If he would try to leave for another city, would they accept him? Here he had shelter, food and water and perhaps for the first time he could… have a friend. Looking at the mare who was losing more and more tears he did the unthinkable. He hugged her.

Nightmare Moons body shook violently until she felt something touch her chest. She almost didn't notice it if it hadn't been for a set of hoofs to touch her sides. Opening her eyes she was surprised to not only see how the colt was still here but also for him to touch her.

"What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Helping you." He whispered.

The dark queen didn't understand. She had taken his freedom, had tortured him and used him for experiments and yet here he is, trying to comfort him. Perhaps this child was far more than she had expected. She noticed how her wings had started to wrap themselves around the child pressing it softly against her. The feeling she had… was it comfort? Was it acceptance? She didn't know, but she felt… _happy_.

The dark queen felt her gaze shift towards the sky to reveal the moon in all of its glory. The dark parts were gone. It felt like hours until she separated herself from him only to see that he had fallen asleep. A small smile formed on her face as she illuminated her horn and levitated the foal on her back. Finally she took off into the skies towards the royal castle.

* * *

Stormcloud slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around him, to find himself in his bed. Scratching his head he was confused until the memories of yesterday night came back to him. Had he fallen asleep? He tried to remember the feelings he had when he was embraced yet he couldn't. He decided that he was getting nowhere with this and got out of the room towards hers.

As he walked towards it, he noticed several pieces of stones on the ground. Getting closer, he picked one up before turning towards the rather large hole which was beside him. Going through it he saw Nightmare Moons room completely destroyed. The book stashes were on the ground, papers all over the place. The windows, broken which let the cold wind enter as for claw marks on the ground, and on the bed. That was when he saw a book right on front of him.

 _Legends of Equestria_

He was about to turn his gaze elsewhere when he saw a certain name on the first page.

 _Written by Nightmare Moon_

'She had wrote a book?' he asked himself as he picked it up. Sitting on the bed he opened it revealing the register.

Discord

Tirek

Sombra

Chrysalis

Tales of the royal sisters

Staring at the first three titles he ignored those and decided to go through the last one.

 _Long ago, two princesses ruled the equestria the princess of the day and the princess of the night. Both protected the kingdom and rose the sun and moon respectively. But while the princess of the day was receiving praise and respect for all her work, the princess of the night didn't._

 _The younger sister of the two asked the older to split the kingdom to let her also be able to receive some appreciation but this was declined as the elder didn't wish to weaken the kingdom even more. So the princess of the night was forced to stay in the shadow of her sister._

 _Finally the isolation, pain and jealousy which had been stored for thousand years was too much and she had turned into a shadow of her former self. A fight had occurred between the two with the elder sister winning who had banished her sister to the moon for over a thousand years._

Stormcloud was ripped out of his focus when he heard somepony at the hole. Looking up he saw Nightmare Moon who walked inside. Upon seeing what he had next to him she gave him a sad smile.

"I see that you are reading my book."

Stormcloud stared at the book then back at her.

"I am sorry I was just searching for you and found this."

"It's okay let's just get away from here."

Both the mare and colt had left the room towards the gates of the royal castle again. On the way Stormcloud broke the silence.

"What had happened there?" he asked thinking of the destroyed room. The mare blinked, before turning back to him.

"Hm? What are you talking about young one?"

"Your room, what had happened?"

The dark queen opened her mouth like she was about to say something but shut it soon. Her gaze trailed to the ground before his again. He could feel his ears lower themselves laying flat against his head.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her not receiving an answer for a moment. Finally the queen took a deep breath and spoke to him.

"You remember the leaflet which I destroyed back at the village?"

The pegasus thought back at her rampage. He was truly terrified of her at that moment.

"The big pony you saw, the alicorn which… was a little like me, she was the princess of these lands before.

"Is that Celestia? Was that your sister?"

The dark queen only nodded "Ay, the other ponies you saw were the mare six, also known as the keepers of the elements of harmony. Ever since I had banished my sister, they had rebelled against me… Yesterday… an assassination attempt was made by them." Her gaze lowered again. "I didn't want to pull you into this, you are still a small colt. You should be with your friends not with me."

…

…

…

"I am with my friend."

This sentence made the mare look at him. A small smile was on his face. "And I hope I am yours too." She didn't know what to say, the words she had tried to form were stuck in her throat. Was this real?

"After everything I have done to hurt you, you still would be my friend?"

"Always."

The mare didn't speak a word after that. Nightmare Moon couldn't stop herself. She bend down and hugged the small colt who jumped slightly at the sudden embrace, but smiled none the less.

" _Everything is going to be alright"_

Suddenly his vision became blurry as he felt himself being taken into the darkness. He felt the need to panic when a wave of warmth went through him. His thought turned towards his sister, her warm smile, her gentle voice and her soft coat. He didn't react as he lost consciousness nor did he react as Nightmare Moons face turned towards pure panic shouting something at him. Finally the darkness took him with with only a faint voice going through his head.

 _"He is mine."_

* * *

 _Stormcloud gasped out as he jumped up. He was in the middle of a room which was completely black. Looking around he tapped into the seemingly nothingness. "Hello?" he called out but was answered with silence. "Nightmare Moon?" he asked still no answer. That was when suddenly a massive headache became apparent. So painful that he clutches his head and gritted his teeth._

 _"Stormcloud?" he heard somepony speak behind him. Turning around he saw Blueheart standing there. She gave him that warm smile again. "Come here brother." She spread her front legs, inviting him for a hug. He took a step towards her when suddenly the ashy scent filled his nostrils again. Ignoring it he continued on walking as if in trance not caring for the bright orange – red light which formed around him, nor for the silent crying which followed._

 _Suddenly her smile faded, instead a cold look formed. This confused him making him stop._

 _"You…" she whispered fury entering her voice._

 _"Si-…" he stopped speaking as he felt somepony touch his shoulder. Turning around he looked at the pony. "Nightmare Moon?" he asked. The mare didn't answer but instead glared right back at the second mare._

 _"Stormcloud, get behind me." was all she said. The colt looked between the two. Bluehearts gaze went right over to the young colt staring at him pleadingly. "Brother come here quickly!" she almost shouted._

 _The colts ears lowered. What was going on?! What is happening? That was when the crying became louder and louder. Soon bloody screams filled the air making him clutch his ears in pain. Blueheart reacted almost immediately showing her teeth._

 _" **LeAvE uS aLoNe!"** Stormcloud almost jumped at the sound of the voice. It was heavily distorted, dark and… _cold _. The blue pony sprinted at the alicorn with full speed jumping up and opening her mouth to show canine like teeth. Her eyes suddenly glittered in a bright yellow._

 ** _*Crunch!*_**

 _A loud snap went through the air. Feral yellow eyes glared right back at torques with not one of the two moving. The unicorn looked down at her chest to see a small hoof ripped through it. She let out a slight gasp for air as she slammed against the ground revealing a small colt with a bloody leg. His whole face written by pure horror._

 _"S-sister." He whimpered. The mares eyes fixed on his as she reached her hoof out towards him. He did the same only for another leg to push him back ripping his hoof out of the mare. Looking up he saw Nightmare Moon smiling gently down at him before pulling him away from the other mare._

 _As the unicorn noticed this she snarled at the alicorn._

 _"What have you done?!"_

 _"Nothing but free this child from your lies demon." Nightmare Moon growled right back, pressing the colt closer to her chest. " **Be banished will thee, never to return to this young child. Leave and be left the darkness where you hath been born."** That was when a purple portal opened. Seeing this the unicorn seemed to panic with her hoofs quickly reaching out towards Stormcloud._

 _"Brother!" she shouted as her lower body was being sucked into the portal. Her coat suddenly turned black with her hoofs turning into claws. A glimpse of her tail was seen which reminded of the one of a timberwolf._

 _The mare began to cry out in pain as the portal started to take more and more of her. She scratched the ground as the shouts began to get louder and louder overlapping the other noises around with ease._

 _That was when it turned quiet. Dead quiet. Slowly the colt opened his eyes to find himself on a hill with clear view over the stars and the white moon._

 _"Stormcloud?" he heard a concerned voice speaking. Looking to his right he saw Nightmare Moon who immediately hugged him resting her chin on his head. He could feel some tears going down his cheeks. The mare walked towards him before lifting the young foal of the table and embraced him in her wings._

 _"Shhh." She whispered. "It's okay."_

 _Both rested in this position for what seemed like hours. He didn't want to let go of her and neither did she. Eventually however he lifted his head from her chest, looking down at the ground._

 _"Stormcloud?" the mare asked not getting a response._

 _"Stormcloud?" she repeated this time a little louder._

 _"Why?" was his response. "Why is this happening? What is happening?"_

 _Nightmare Moon sighed pressing the colts head again against her. Several moments of silence followed before she began to speak up._

 _"You remember when I told you that you possessed chaos magic right?" he only nodded still buried in her chest fur. "Chaos magic messes with someones mind. It tricks them, creates hallucinations and can even… make split personalities." She stopped for a few moments to let it set in._

 _"Stormcloud, you never had a sister."_

 _The colts eyes seemed to widen as he pushed himself of her. "Of course I had a sister! I always did!" He whispered._

 _"When was she born? Where was she before? Why is she in your head?" Stormcloud opened his mouth only to shut it soon. He didn't have an answer. The mare soon continued._

 _"Stormcloud while you slept I was able to look into your dreams and noticed the more often you met… her, the darker the moon became. It seemed to show her influence… and… there… there is another thing. The village…"_

 _Stormclouds eyes snapped at towards her eyes. "What about it?"_

 _A sigh followed from the mare. "Things didn't happen as you remember. You… you were tricked by her." She lowered her gaze._

 _The colt went silent, only the faint wind could be heard. Nightmare Moon shut her eyes taking a deep breath- "Show me." only for all air to escape her. Her whole face stared at the young colt, shocked to the core. "I… I could never…"_

 _"If you are truly are my friend then show me the truth!" this made her shut up. The colts eyes shined in pain as faint tears could be seen in his eyes. "I have been lied to my whole life. I have killed the only pony which had been there for me for thousand years. Please… I **need** the truth." He whimpered._

 _Nightmare Moon was speechless. Never before she had felt so **helpless**. Slowly she embraced him with her wings, resting her chin on him. The foal didn't struggle, not even when he felt something sharp touch his forehead._

 _" **I am sorry."** He heard her faint whisper as hundreds of memories started to fill his vision. He couldn't help but trail off as he finally uncovered the thousand years of pain, hatred and darkness…_

* * *

 _Stormcloud found himself in the middle of his old village. He was in the middle of the street surrounded by burning houses. The scent of ash filled the air making it difficult to breath. "Hello?!" he asked out but nopony answered. He felt himself taking several steps backward before tripping on something. It resulted in him slamming on the ground._

 _Upon opening his eyes he found himself staring straight into dull ones. That was when he realized, he had dripped over a dead pony. Panic rising in him he backed up only to bump into another body behind him. It only took him a few moments to realize he was in the middle of a mass grave…_

 _Slight whimpering escaped his lips as he shakely got up. That was when he heard slight crying further away from him. There was somepony alive? He carefully stepped over the dead ponies over to the sound of the noise which became louder and louder as the time went by._

 _Finally upon reaching the source he found himself in front of a cave. It appeared to be old, yet mysterious. He couldn't put his hoof on it but it kind of felt familiar. The colt was ripped out of his thoughts when the crying suddenly ceased. Confused he looked around only to see somepony only 2 inches away from him. Yelping in surprise he jumped back, standing in a defensive pose._

 _The pony, or rather shadow in front of him smirked. Its whole body was black save for the yellow eyes which shined in the black moon._

 _" **Welcome**." It spoke. Stormcloud flinched at the sound. It was as if thousands of ponies were speaking at the same time._

 _"W-Who are you?!" he asked fearfully. The shadow chuckled stepping closer, making them back off._

 _" **What a silly question."** Suddenly its structure began to deform into the one of an all too familiar unicorn._

 _"Blueheart?! But Nightmare Moon banished you!"_

 _The mare smirked at the colt. " **She can not banish a second personality can she?"**_

 _"W-What?!" he shouted but was ignored._

 ** _"I go by many names, Monster of Equestria, Blueheart as for Stormcloud."_** _It began to deform until it resembled the form of a small colt with dark grey coat, red mane and red tail. The cutie mark of a black moon and dark red claw was also visible, however it was glowing. The most noticeable difference are however its eyes. They didn't shine in a red, they kepts it colour, of a deep yellow._

 _"T-That's impossible."_

 _" **Impossible? I don't think so, Nightmare is also the second personality of… Luna was it? Yes I believe so… This is indeed**_ **real _."_**

 _Stormcloud felt his back touch the cave taking any room of further escape. The alternative him let out a growl and pinned the colt against the wall with both faces only inches apart._

 _"W-What do you want?" he spat out._

 _" **Nothing but for you to accept your destiny."** Its eyes shined as it said the last word. Stormcloud finally understood._

 _"Y-You did this? You destroyed the village?!" the second him smirked._

 _" **No, WE destroyed the village, however we were stopped when the mother of this damn friend of yours heard from us. She banished us into the cave, forever to be locked away. However, she didn't plan for the corruption of Nightmare Moon to happen which would weaken the seal."** Suddenly the colt was dropped to the ground making him stumble to the ground. Upon catching himself he looked up towards his counterpart._

 ** _"All these years, I had to use our gift to keep us alive but no more. We have grown powerful enough to rise again, this time as the rulers of Equestria."_** _Stormcloud shook his head wildly before slamming into his other part._

 _"I will never betray Nightmare Moon!" he shouted at him as he pressed his hoofs against the shadows throat. "And may fate have mercy with you, should you try to hurt her." He gritted his teeth._

 ** _"I never meant that we would attack her."_** _The darker pony laughed. **"Tell me, has Nightmare Moon already told you about the elements of harmony?"**_

 _The colts eyes slowly began to widen. The darker himself took this opportunity to flip both, with this time him being on top. He wrapped both of his hoofs around the throat of the brighter counterpart. Stormclouds vision began to become blury. He weakly struggle against his attackers hold but wasn't strong enough. Slowly he could feel himself blacking out._

 ** _"You cannot resist me forever Stormcloud, you cannot escape what you are."_**

* * *

Stormcloud woke up on his bed when a slight rumble went through the room. It shook making him slam against the ground. His chest hurt from the impact, but that wasn't on his mind. He needed to find her. Nightmare Moon. His… his…

…

…

…

His mother?

He didn't know why this thought went through his head. But the more he spends thinking about it, the more he felt comfortable with it. However he soon shook this feeling away focusing on finding her. Another rumble appeared followed by an explosion, it came from the throne room.

Running towards it he slammed against the door with full force bouncing back. He just up and knocked against the door noticing a faint purple glow from it… It reminded him of something… _It reminded him of the cave_.

Nothing could prepare him for what followed next. Thousands of images of the hate, the guilt and the darkness went through his head. It throbbed in sharp pain making him scream out, his voice carrying through the halls.

 _"Nopony cares for you."_ He heard the all too familiar voice again.

"No! Leave me alone!" He exclaimed.

 _"You cannot escape me Stormcloud, **you cannot escape what you are**." _That was when he saw himself in this… monsters form, having the neck of a filly in between his teeth. It was the one which had given him the bread in his memories. He could see her looking towards two dead ponies nearby. Her parents, only one last word could be heard from her.

" _Farewell..."_

Another explosion came followed this time not only accompanied by a rumble but also by voices. Several he didn't recognize but he heard one above all. Nightmare Moon.

Stormcloud eyes widened as he quickly got up and slammed the door once again. He could feel the pain in his limps as every attack he made, was useless. The colt put all his desperation into his efforts but it didn't bulge. Slowly sliding down again he whimpered, feeling the pain in his hoofs.

" _Look how weak you are._ " He heard Bluehearts voice whisper in his head. Memories went through his head about the time he spend with Nightmare Moon. How she was always there for him, the time they shared and the comfort she gave him.

Feeling his hoof shake he slammed against the door with all of his force. The purple glow suddenly seemed to crack as the door was slammed forward. Darting his eyes from side to side, he noticed several things. There were around six mares in the room that he had never seen. One seemed to be a purple unicorn, while another was white. The next were two earth ponies in pink and yellow. The last are the two pegasus one being in torques the other in yellow. It took him a moment to recognize them from the leaflet which was hung at the city.

Next was Nightmare Moon. She looked bad as wounds and bruises were all over her body. Her hair looked unkept and had dirt all over it. The armor was dented all over showing traces of the fighting.

The mares eyes widened as she caught sight of him. After turning his gaze front he knew why. A large wave of rainbow colors went into his direction. It was far too late to dodge. Stormclouds eyes widened before his life flashed before his eyes. All the hate, pain and sorrow he carried with him. All the actions he did. And all the adventures he had with Nightmare Moon.

That was when something dark jumped in front of him and a big explosion followed.

Stormcloud was sent flying into a wall. He could have sworn he heard it crack behind him. A loud screeching went through his head who cried out pain. However all that changed when he opened his eyes and saw Nightmare Moon on the ground glowing in a faint white.

Time seemed to slow down, and he turned temporally deaf to any sounds of the other ponies. His focus was on Nightmare Moon. He looked her all over, searching for any wounds which he could close with his hoofs. That was when his gaze went over her face. She was smiling at him. He could feel his tears go down his cheeks as he whimpered.

" _Mother_ …" he whispered.

Her eyes seemed to wide for a second before they became teary too.

"How much I dreaded and also wished to hear this word." He heard her speaking weakly. She grabbed his already wet cheeks and pulled him closer. Upon feeling her lips on his forehead he buried himself in her neck, holding her as tightly as he could.

"Goodbye… my little foal."

A moment later the mare descended into dust leaving the colt with only her remainders in his hoofs. The sounds of the other ponies in the room could be heard.

"THE DARK QUEEN IS FINALLY DEAD!" the torques pegasus roared.

Stormclouds gaze kept on the pile which had formed. Slowly he stood up feeling his hoof shake. Finally the other ponies seemed to have noticed the colt as they stopped with their cheering.

"Is that a colt? What is he doing here?" the same voice who cheered before spoke.

Stormcloud didn't respond. He could look up to the moon. _It was completely black._

"Are you alright _little one_?" this time the yellow pegasus asked. That was when the group also looked up.

"What?! I thought it would become day as soon as princess Celestia would return! Speaking of which were is she?!"

He looked over his shoulder. "You… are going to **PAY!** " suddenly his eye became yellow, his pupil turning a slit. The singing of a disoriented voice echoed through the halls as the group of ponies huddled together. Stormcloud recognized this as his darker self.

 _ **A long time ago,**_

 _ **far away,**_

 _ **there was a monster,**_

 _ **who we fear till today.**_

 _Stormcloud turned around, towards the group glaring at them. Loud cracking could be heard from his body. Sickening snaps accompanied by growls of pain which sounded more feral than a timberwolf in fury._

 _ **Razor sharp claws,**_

 _ **Teeths of canines,**_

 _ **Eyes of bright yellow,**_

 _ **filled with greed.**_

 _The colts hoofs began to shake as they suddenly broke apart leaving paws along with claws ready to tear anything apart. He smirked at them showing his teeth which had become almost wolf like. His whole body became much bigger, going higher than the size of a grown stallion._

 _ **Hundreds of deaths,**_

 _ **were caused by this beast,**_

 _ **hundreds of souls,**_

 _ **were claimed to the mist.**_

 _He stared down at the pile to see a black crown in the middle of the pile. Picking it up he stared at it for a few moments before placing it on his head._

 _ **Filled with bloodrush,**_

 _ **Filled with hate,**_

 _ **It shall come back**_

 _ **Some say till this day.**_

* * *

 **So… yeah that's it. I hope it was better than the last story and I tried to give the psychopathic writing a little push. Please tell me what you thought of the story with a review or pm (private message).**

 **Ps For the native speakers of english, please tell me if I wrote the old speech part right since I have no idea how it works :d**


End file.
